My TDRI's Playa des Losers
This is where people stay after getting kicked out in My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. People staying #Dakota - Flamethrower12 #Scott - Totaldramaseriesfan1234 #Anne Maria - TrentFan #Jo - Scienceboy0 #Brick - S321 #Sam - Scienceboy0 #Staci - TrentFan #B - S321 Day 10 Chris: Welcome to where the losers go! In today's special episode, I will be showing you what has happened to these 8 losers! B: *drinking a martini* Chris: *to Jo* A few questions, what did you think of your elimination and if you could say anything to one of the final five, what would it be? Jo: I thought my emimination was horrible! When I get my hands on B, he won't know what hit him! Well, If I had to say anything to the final 5, it would be to Lightning. Keep up the good work. At this rate, you might come close to being dtronger thatn me in 20 years. Chris: Well, B's here too, so you have a shot. Brick: *jumps off the diving board* CANNONBALL!! *it makes a big splash* Jo: YES! B I"M COMMING FOR YOU! *runs to look for B* Anne Maria: *relaxing* That show wasn't ready for me. Chris: So, everyone, give me your opinions on Zoey. B: *runs* Zoey is a pretty cool gal, though she did go crazy once! I think she's strong though! *he runs up the waterslide and slides down* Brick: I agree with B! Zo is cool when she's not flamingly angry! But Dawn is my pick to win! She's a worthy compeititor! Staci: Yah! She's nice. Anne Maria: She's a bit pasty bu I guess she isn't too bad. Brick: I'm going to the beach if anyone wants to join me! *he runs out to the ocean* Chris: Jo and Sam, what do you think of Zoey? Sam: Zoey was nice. She was probably the only player that would help me out when I was down. Jo: Well, there isn't much to say about her. She barely did anything big. She was just lucky. *runs back to find B* B: I'll join ya Brick! *he grabs a frisbee and runs out* *tosses the frisbee to Brick* Jo: *runs toward beach* B! I KNOW YOUR HERE SOMEWHERE! Chris: Okay, what about multiple opinions on Multiple Mike? Brick: *catches the firsbee* Nice one buddy! B: *sees Jo* SECURITY!!!! Chris: Sorry B, no security until opinions on Mike. B: Mike is a cool guy, a bit quirky, but cool. Anyways, SECURITY!! Brick: Mike is odd, but really cool. I hope he goes farther. Chris: *to B* Sorry, I wanna see the revenge of Jo last longer. *gets popcorn* Staci: Mike is a good guy, YAH! A bit odd, but YAH! Anne Maria: Meh, he's alright. He could be worse, he's not that bad. B: I should suit you for this McClean! Anyways, THAT'S IT! *he picks up Jo and throws her across the beach* Sam: Mike was creepy. He kept acting like other people. I think he might have multiple personality disorder. If he does, he should have told us. I don't think a lier like that deserves the money. Jo: *gets back* Well, can you blame him? The guy's got an old man, a gymnast, AND a gwedo in his head. I bet he could use the money for a treatment that ends all that! *slowlly creeps over to B* Chris: Okay, what about Lightning? B: *throws Jo again* GET AWAY FROM ME! Lightning is a team player, a great guy and lots of fun. Brick: Lightning is strong, loveable and a good guy. Staci: Lightning was a good jock, YAH! Didn't talk to him much though. Anne Maria: He was a cool guy, I guess, still nobody's as cool as me. Or gorgeous. Sam: Lighting was devious. He formed an alliance with Cameron and me, then switched for Jo. I wouldn't want him to win. Jo: *walks back* Sorry, Chris. but I have to do something first. *punches B in the face* B: *blocks out the punch, spins Jo in the air and throws her extremely far away from him* Chris: Uh, moving on. Lets talk about Dawn. (I love rhyming!) Brick: She's really nice, friendly, and very athletic. She's a top pick to win. B: She's a sweet girl and lots of fun. I want her to win too! Chris: *to B* You aren't mad at her for eliminating you? B: I've gotten over that. She was really smart for doing that. Jo: *Runs back* Wow, B. I didn't know you were so strong. You've beat me. *gets on her knees* Sam: Dawn was really creepy. You know, with all her freaky hippie stuff. Also, I heard she was giving all the money to some wild animals! What a waste! Staci: She was a nice person, Yah! Then again, I'm rooting for all the Maggots. Anne Maria: A little pale, but a good person. B: *To Jo* Ok, I beat you. Chris: Alright, thoughts on Cameron? B: A nice guy, and really smart. Fun to have around. Brick: He's a cool guy and knows a lot of things I never heard about. Staci: He's nice and a bit of an underdog, not who I want to win, but he's good. Anne Maria: A nerd, who needs to learn to enjoy life, not enjoy math, he's not who I'd expect there, not my favorite, besides I haven't talked to him, much. Picks to win Chris: Okay, out of the five remaining contestants, who do you want to win the most? Lightning, Cameron, Dawn, Zoey, or Mike? B: Dawn for sure. She's athletic, confident, extremely nice and fun to be around. She's worked hard. Brick: Also Dawn. Shes' cool, nice, strong, smart and a great person. Staci: Dawn, yah! Anne Maria: Hmmm, I'd have to pick Mike. Then it goes: Dawn, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron. Jo: Lighting all the way. Sam: Cameron. Surprise (or not) Chris: As a special bonus, you guys get to chose who goes home this week! B: Lightning. He's cool, but he's been on that island long enough. Brick: Lightning. Time for you to go man. Staci: Lightning, see you around here soon, and you get to hear my stories, YAH! Anne Maria: Lightning, sorry, nothing personal. (Now we need Scienceboy's votes. Jo will be very disappointed in you guys. XD) Jo: COME ON! Lighting was a team player! He shouldn't be.....I just said his name didn't I. Sam: Well, it really doesn't matter now, so I pick Dawn Chris: Who do you vote for, Jo? Jo: Oh, I thought it was like it in the first season. Anyway, I vote Dawn. Chris: Still, that's half of possible votes for Lightning, so he's out. Jo, you can maim them while I retrieve him. Jo: *beats B, Brick, Staci and Anne maria up* Anne Maria: DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR *Punches Jo in the face* B: *doesn't feel a thing, grabs Jo and throws her very far away* Chris: *comes back with Lightning, goes back to camp* Lightning: *stares confused* Brick: Welcome to paradise Lightning! *drinks a tequilla* Jo: *comes back and continues to beat everyone up* B: *rolls his eyes, takes a rope, ties Jo to a pole and walks back*